The present invention relates to a wheel and tire assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unitary wheel hand ring assembly for a wheelchair.
The prior art teaches a wheel hand ring interlocked to form one unitary assembly. The prevailing methods, however, are to have the wheel hand ring separately molded or formed prior to assembly, after which special interlocks are necessary. In some cases, the separately formed tire requires special tooling to stretch it for its attachment to the wheel. In some other instances, the wheel is formed of metal having spokes radiating out from a hub to a rim shaped to receive a tire.
A great many of the wheel and tire assemblies are quite expensive to fabricate and require expensive tools for the manufacture thereof, as well as for effecting their assembly.
The need for an inexpensive molded type unitary wheel and hand ring assembly is quite evident. In order to forfill that need in an economical manner, it is necessary to depart from the prior art and satisfying the need for a complete unitary wheel and hand ring assembly with a rugged and inexpensive wheel and hand ring which is adapted to by integrated with the wheel so as to form a secure unitary wheel and hand ring assembly for a wheelchair wherein the hand ring cannot separate from the wheel.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a unitary wheel and hand ring assembly for a wheelchair that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unitary wheel and hand ring assembly for a wheelchair that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a unitary wheel assembly for a wheelchair that is simple to use. These objects as well as other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.